Incubus
by Wynhilde
Summary: Nos rencontres ont pris la régularité d’une horloge détraquée. Le métronome de l’insanité. - Slash HP/DM - ATENTION : CONTENU ADULTE


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 30_interdits sur LiveJournal. Il répond au défi :

_06. Sous anonymat – stranger in the night_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Incubus**

Il vient à moi la nuit, il vient à moi dans le noir, il vient à moi quand je ne peux pas le voir.

Je ferme les yeux. J'attends. Je fais semblant que non.

Nos rencontres ont pris la régularité d'une horloge détraquée. Le métronome de l'insanité.

C'est folie. On le sait tous les deux. On fait semblant que non.

Il me prend et je succombe.

J'existe. Je n'existe plus. Je suis ailleurs. Je suis à lui.

Quand il me prend, il est un peu à moi aussi. On fait semblant que non.

Des fois je veux crier son nom, alors je mords mes lèvres ou les siennes. Jusqu'au sang, parfois.

La tendresse ne fait pas partie du contrat.

Sauf lorsqu'il dessine du bout des doigts des arabesques là où mon bras se confond avec mon épaule, qu'il suit d'un index timide le dessin de ma clavicule.

Dans le noir, on fait semblant de ne pas le voir.

Et je serre les poings, et je ferme les yeux, et j'ai mal de ne pas répondre.

Il m'embrasse alors, et à ses baisers je réponds.

.

Je me perds il me trouve je fonds en lui il jouit en moi j'oublie mon nom je tais le sien.

.

La journée, jamais ne se croisent nos regards.

Je lui crache au visage des mots de haine.

Il répond à peine.

Il se fait froid mépris, indifférence glacée, et mes yeux brûlent et mes pensées déraillent.

Je veux hurler parfois.

_Voyez ! Mais voyez donc ! Regardez votre beau héros ! Il crève de moi autant que je crève de lui. Il me veut autant que je le veux. Et il est mort de trouille, autant que moi_.

Je me tais.

Je pense à la nuit.

A son profil à peine dévoilé dans le noir.

A la cape enchantée qu'il laisse au pied du lit.

A nos souffles erratiques.

Aux regards qui s'évitent, même dans l'obscurité.

A la chaleur de sa délivrance au profond de mes reins.

.

C'est folie.

C'est le pas de trop sur le fil tendu entre raison et démence.

C'est moi qui ne peux plus respirer quand j'entends s'ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

C'est mon cœur dans ma gorge et mes ongles dans mes paumes et au fond du ventre une pierre.

Ca ne nous mène à rien.

Ca n'a jamais eu pour but de nous mener quelque part.

C'est un peu désespéré, un peu tragique, presque beau, et profondément stupide.

C'est lui et moi qui faisons de notre mieux pour nous détruire l'un l'autre, nous détruire à travers l'autre ou détruire l'autre à travers nous.

C'est moi qui ne sait plus trop qui je suis et ce que je suis censé vouloir.

.

Minuit sonne et je retiens ma respiration.

Chaque nuit je fais comme si je n'étais pas terrifié qu'il ne vienne pas.

Je ne suis pas dupe de mes mensonges.

Mon cœur fait des bonds affolés quand s'entrouvre la porte et je me contrôle du mieux que je peux pour ne pas laisser échapper mon soupir de soulagement.

Notre petit rituel.

A 23h30 je jette les sortilèges de silence et de protection sur les rideaux de mon baldaquin.

Seul lui peut les ouvrir désormais.

Si jamais Zabini ou Nott n'ont pas l'air de dormir, je lance un Marchandsable.

Malgré ça, je sais qu'il y a toujours un risque.

Lui aussi le sait.

On prétend tous les deux que c'est précisément là tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Pour ça qu'on le fait.

Pour l'adrénaline, le danger, le cœur qui s'accélère.

Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas l'adrénaline qui fait battre le mien.

.

Minuit. La porte s'ouvre.

Dans le dortoir, ne pénètre que le rai de lumière que jettent les torches dans le couloir.

Il attend d'être à l'abri des rideaux du baldaquin pour ôter sa cape.

Je tends la main vers lui, j'effleure son visage. Il frissonne, je savoure.

_Un peu à moi_, je pense. _Dans le noir, tu es un peu à moi aussi_.

.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes.

Le baiser contient juste ce qu'il faut de violence désespérée pour me donner envie d'en crever ; ce qu'il faut de tendresse inavouée pour me donner envie de pleurer.

Je suis déjà nu.

J'agrippe son t-shirt. Je l'arrache plus qu'autre chose. Il m'aide, fait passer avec empressement le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Il respire vite, moi aussi. Je me perds dans son baiser, essaie de ne pas entendre la voix dans ma tête qui scande son prénom.

Le contact de sa langue contre la mienne me rend fou. Son baiser parle de dominance et d'abandon, de rébellion et de don.

Ses paumes sont posées, doigtés écartés, sur mon dos. Sa peau est chaude, la mienne brûle.

Il m'attire plus près, nos torses se touchent.

C'est plus fort que moi, je gémis.

Il caresse mes cheveux, son pouce est sur ma joue.

Je veux prendre sa main, la porter à mes lèvres, la dévorer de baisers.

Je ne le fais pas.

.

Je suis tellement dur que ça fait mal.

Je suis à deux doigts de supplier pour qu'il me touche.

Comme chaque nuit, un reste de fierté m'en empêche.

Je ne lui parle jamais, je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix.

Comme chaque nuit, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire.

Sa main se glisse entre nos deux corps, ses doigts s'enroulent autour de ma virilité.

La marque de mes dents sur son épaule.

Il dépose sur ma pommette un baiser léger comme une phalène.

Je le hais pour cela.

Je tremble.

.

Je ne veux pas jouir.

Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pas comme ça.

Je repousse sa main.

Il n'a jamais eu besoin de mots pour me comprendre.

A tâtons il se débarrasse de ce qu'il reste de ses vêtements. Ils glissent au sol dans un bruit de tissu froissé.

Je fais courir mes ongles le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je presse mes doigts dans la chair ferme de ses fesses.

Il dit :

— Ecarte les jambes. Ecarte tes jambes pour moi, Drago.

Je ne réponds rien. J'obtempère.

Il m'explore de ses doigts.

Ça dure. Je grogne légèrement.

Je veux plus. Je le veux en moi.

.

Il n'a jamais eu besoin de mots.

Il soulève mes jambes, les dépose sur ses épaules, s'introduit en moi d'une longue poussée agonisante.

Je meurs.

Je veux hurler.

Je reste parfaitement immobile, parfaitement silencieux.

— Ca va ? il demande.

Je ne réponds jamais.

Je me contente d'agiter les hanches pour qu'il se retrouve encore plus profondément en moi.

Il attend encore quelques secondes avant de commencer à aller et venir.

Je guide son rythme par les mouvements de mon bassin.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos.

Comme souvent, je jouis avant lui, sans même qu'il ait besoin de me toucher à nouveau.

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'il me rejoigne.

Je sens sa semence m'inonder.

J'ai le souffle coupé, je suis trempé de sueur et je tremble.

Je laisse mes jambes retomber sur le matelas.

.

Quelques secondes encore et il se retire de moi.

Il ne me regarde pas.

Il fait noir, mais je sais qu'il évite de poser ses yeux dans la direction de mon visage.

J'ai envie de le frapper.

Je me mords les lèvres.

Il se rhabille à l'aveuglette, disparaît sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Je le retiens un instant, presse mon front contre le sien.

Un bref contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il s'arrache à moi.

Un courant d'air et la porte se referme.

Dans le noir, je ravale mon amertume et je fais comme si je n'étais pas déjà en train d'attendre demain.

* * *

Votre avis compte pour les auteurs !  
N'hésitez pas à leur laisser votre opinion !

* * *

Le FIC  
Front d'Incitation au Commentaire

http :// forum. fanfiction. net /forum /APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/


End file.
